The Love in My Head
by oynixfalls
Summary: The quiet Gryffindor girl. No one acknowledges her, no one can recall her. But she knows everyone, by their thoughts. She can read their minds. What happens when she reads the mind of a certian twin?
1. Chapter 1

Walking the halls, no one saw me. Some how I just blended in with the stone interior of the age old castle. Well maybe I should introduce myself? My name is Roxanne. I would perfer people to call me Roxy, but no one here knows me to even say my full name.

The professors know me but thats about it. Sometimes I wonder if Professor Dumbledore knows my name.

Being pulled out of my trace, someone bumped into me roughly on my shoulder. It was a tall, dark skinned girl in my house, Gryffindor, her name is Angelina Johnson. Shes older than me, I am a 5th year. Today was the first day of classes. We were sharing schools with two other schools this year. oh joy, more people to listen to.

But back on subject about Angelina. She dosent know what I know about her. And what she did.

To him.

When she sits with him, I know what she is hiding.

_'why did I do that?"_

Yep there she goes again. I swear I wish I could block out the extra voices in my head, but they are just there. Sometimes I can take a potion the Professor Snape has a continous stock for just me.

From one former outcast to another he seems to have an urge to protect me like an uncle.

I know what she did. She cheated on her at the time boyfriend, Fred Wealsey. He dumped her. Im happy. I have always had a crush on him. I force myself to injnore his thoughts so I dont get my feelins hurt. He could be revolted by the sight of me for all I know.

I konw this was a short intro for me, but all the concentration I am having to do just to block everyone out gives me a headache. First class hasent even started yet. Oh what a long day this will be.

Maybe I will see Fred smile.

"Okay class, today you will be brewing a simple but deadly potion on page 327 in you text books. Since there is also a student out today that means that Mr. Weasly will be pared up with Ms. Falls." Professor Snape spoke in his slow monotone voice.

Fred looked up at Snape with a shock look on his face. I know that face, he dosent know who I am.

"Mr. Weasly, I advice you to turn and look over your right shoulder. Miss. Falls is the young lady without a partner. Now I suggest you move to her seat and begin your assignment."

_'who is she?"__  
><em>

_"what makes her so special that she can sit alone?"__  
><em>

_"woah, is she new?"__  
><em>

_"when did she get here?"__  
><em>

_"what a freak. whats up with her hair?"_

That small window that shattered when Fred looked at her, all the thoughts came pouring in.

"Well, Miss. Falls. I am your partner for today." He said as he took the always empty seat next to her.

She felt a pressure in the lower back of her head. Nothing to serious. It only lasted a few seconds and it was gone. She felt herself let her barrior down and felt a hint of happyness. Relief swept all over her. She couldnt hear anyone. Oh no. Had that pain caused her to go deaf?

"Well shall we begin Miss Falls?" He looked at her hoping she would speak. She looked up at me, stared him in the eyes, his jaw dropped a small centimeter at the color of her emerald eyes. Swallowing the spit in her mouth to ot sound raspy or like a creepy old woman she spoke softly for him to hear.

"My name's Roxanne."

Her heart felt like it had stopped as he smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Roxy."


	2. Chapter 2

Besides the slight pain that had lasted in the nape of her skull, Roxy felt happy. A weight had been lifted of her shoulders it felt like. As soon as Fred took a seat next to her, she felt her heart beat again. She had developed a crush on the older twin around the end of the last school term.

But as the two sat next to each other, working on making the potion together that was turning a color of blood red. She hadn't realized that she let her guard down. She had been taught by Professor Snape to put up a blocking guard to keep out other peoples thoughts. It felt like a vacuum had been taken to her skull for a second.

It worried her, as soon as they were down. She froze. Readying herself for the insults from her peers around her. The ones that were stealing glances at her. Angelina being one of them. Stopping mid way from crushing a bean, knife still in her hand, she stared around at everyone frantically.

"Everyone keeps staring at me." She whispered.

Fred stopped what he was doing, he had heard a soft voice speak and didn't realize who it was. He looked around, and as he turned to his partner Roxy, he realized it was her that spoke to him. Worry was written on her face.

"So what if they are. Dont mind what they think." He smiled at her, his eyes lit up. His smiled widened. She felt her cheeks blush, her heart beat spead up.

"So, Fred. Hows the potion coming?" That voice again. Will this girl ever stop?

"It's alright I guess. Roxy's doing better than I am Ange."

"Roxy? Oh you must be this mysterious Roxy. Are you new? From one of the other schools?" She stared her down like Roxy was under a microscope.

"N-no. I'm not new. I'm a 5th year. Same house as both of you." She leaded her head down as so not to make eye contact with her.

"Then why are you in a 5th year potions class?" She gave her a look trying to decide if she was better then her.

"I exceed in my classes last year. Got bumped ahead a year. Skipped 4th year. Although I am a year younger than you, I am in the same classes."

She waited for that one thing that would break her. Thoes words that would crash her world down.

But they didn't come. Was she cured? She couldn't hear any of her thoughts. A wave of relief washed over her again.

"Oh, well then you must be one of those know it all's." Angelina felt like she had been defeated.

"Ange, go back to your table. Were not finished here. And be nice to Roxy. She may be my new friend."

What did he just say? He spoke that one word that she had given up on ages ago. 'Friend.' For a while she thought that the word had no longer existed, then she figured she was going insane and shouldn't be around other human beings.

"Oh fine. Ill see you later after dinner then?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"Um, no. I got some work to do with George later." He spoke averting his eyes away from her, trying to attempt to turn the whole bean into juice with his fingers along, since Roxy still had the blade.

No goodbuy, no salutations, nothing. Angelina just walked away. Not even an muffled huff noise from her mouth, the one she is known for.

"Ugh, I have got to get rid of that girl." He chuckled to himself, more to Roxy.

Roxy just smiled to him.

"Well you know what it's like. Dating can be a pain you know?" He smiled and winked at her.

"Um, no I don't know." Why had she just said that to him.

"You never dated before?" He sat down on his stool and for the poor girls sake just whispered to her.

"No I have never really talked to anyone else. Well besides you." And for the love of all this is magical I cannot understand why I have this pull to tell you my life story! Oh Shut Up ROXY!

"Are you just the shy type? There are a few of those here in school." He watched as she sat down also. She was a few inches shorted than him. Had red hair. Not like his family's ginger red but this was vibrant blood red, resembling the potion that had succeeded in creating.

"I do not speak unless I have something to say. So when I first came here 1st year, I didn't have anything to say to the other 1st years. Since then I have blended into the castle. But what truly has me confused is why I am telling you everything."

"I have no idea but I have this pull to sit here all day, and listen to you. I wish I had noticed you before today. You're the same year as my younger brother Ron."

"I know of him and his friends. Harry actually saved me once."

"Oh, what did Harry do?" Save her from what? He wondered

"2nd year I was walking back to Gryffendor from the library and ran into a few Slytherns. Normally when I run into someone they go about their way and ignore me. A lot of people do that. But they didn't keep going. " She slightly raised up the sleeve of her robe on her right arm to show a few scars she had on her upper arm.

"They had learned about a few curses, they were 6th years, and wanted to practice. I was in the infirmary for a week. I wish I could shut up. No this is wrong."

"What's wrong?" he looked alarmed. She stood up and started gathering her things. She was leaving. Class was still in session. Glancing up at Professor Snape he notice that he was watching the two of them but said nothing as Roxy proceeded to leave the class. With all her books. Snape just nodded his head for Fred to follow her.

Quickly grabbing all of his items he scurried out the door as well, running up to catch with her.

"Roxy wait. What is wrong?" He stopped in front of her to attempt to stop her moving.

"I have never spoke more than 10 words to any students in this school the whole 4 years I have been here. The only few I talk to are Professor Snape, Dumbledore, McGonial, and the Fat Lady. What makes you so damn different that I tell you almost everything about me?" She looked mad. He hair stayed the vibrant red it was but grew inky black streaks from her roots to the tips.

"You're a metamoragai? Is that why your so quiet? I know a few morphi's. how about we go to the common room and talk some more. I can tell you want to say what you are truly thinking."

She couldn't take it. She was a metimorphagous, but she also had the other ability. Reading ones mind. What possessed her to say what she said next shocked her to her very core.

"That isn't what is wrong. I shouldn't be taking to you. You don't need to know my problems when you should be worried about the fact is your girlfriend is going to cheat on you again." Gasping wide eyed she covered her mouth with both hands, dropping her bag. Backing away form him she sat on a window seal. She had never told anyone what she heard from someones thoughts. Something was off about this fellow.

"Wait, what? I'm confused." HE stood shocked at her.

She just nodded her head as to say so was she.

"Well I have a reason to get rid of her."

Roxy's eyes welled up, he could see pain in them, sadness. Still covering her mouth, she whimpered she was going to be the cause of their break up. She told him a secret the Angelina hadn't e en told her closest friends.

"I think we should g somewhere and talk." He wakled over tot her, grabbed her upper arms, stood her up and with one arm drapped over her shoulder, carrying both his bag and hers they walked to somewhere they could talk. A room that only showed its self when needed.

"How did you find out about this place?" He asked as they stepped through the door that showed a room. A bedroom. Roxy's bedroom.

"Professor Snape told me." She walked over and sat at her art table.

"He sure does take a fancy to you. I thought her only protected Slytherns?" He took a high top chair and brought it over next to her, turning it around he sat in it backwards to face her, placing his arms across the back.

"Please do not repeat anything out of this room that I tell you. You can to your twin, I know the closeness that twins have. I have not told anyone any of this. Only a few Professors know about me."

"I'm all ears."

"I am Professor Snapes goddaughter. He takes care of me, since I have no family. I lost all of my family when I was a child. I am a pure blood. I am a metamorphgous. But I can also read people's minds. But I cannot for the life of me read yours. In Potions class, I was unable to read Angelina's, or anyone else's for that matter. When you sat next to me, and that little whimper I made I had a pain in the bottom of my skull. I even felt my mental barrier walls come down. It feels like a vacuum suck. When that happened I was bracing myself for everyone in class to invade my mind. Their thoughts to overpower me and I end up back in the infirmary. But it didn't happen. That is why I had to leave. You caused it to happen, and for me to feel the need to tell you everything I wanted to tell to a best friend. You are the 1st person I have spoken more than 3 words to."

"Well then, that is something to take in. but all the more reason for me to stay around you right? To keep those thoughts out of that pretty red head of yours. And must I say do you make your eyes stay that color or are they real?" He leaned in smirking to her.

"No they are my real color," smiling to him, "I cannot change my eye color since I can read others thoughts. Although that aspect of my abilities is rare of all metamorphagous. So since I got it, I lost the ability to change my eye color. But I'm not complaining." She smiled again at him. He was contagious at making her smile. I wonder if his twin is like this.

"I'm not complaining either. I believe you should meet my mother." She gaped at him. His Mother! Is he insane!

"No not like that. She can probally help you control you mental abilities. Your mind listening thing. To where you can hear a few people if needed and not be overpowered with all of Hogwarts."

"That would be a relief on me. I could be a real teenager. I do not like hiding in the shadows."

"Great. Then since we have a small break coming up, I believe you should come with me to The Borrow."

"I have to ask Snape first. He is after all my legal guardian."

"Oh right, him. Well I hope he says yes. I can go with you if you like to help with moral support."

Standing up, she began to walk to the door, as if to leave Fred all along.

"He has free period now. Class ended about 20 minutes ago and next class has begun. He will also give us a pass for being last."

Following the red head, he felt happy to actually help someone without using magic or any of his tricks. His dad would be proud.


End file.
